Sugary and Legendary (Transcript)
This is the transcript for Episode 6 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, Sugary and Legendary. Captain Jack Sparrow starts sailing while Make3.0Shine is sitting in the captain's room, holding Pop Tart and crying. FairyTailLover01 walks around for a minute and knocks on the captain's room's door, so he lets her in. Lover: Hey...are you okay...? Shine: Not really. Now Pop Tart is gone. What if we can't find the Legendary Pop Tart? Lover: Don't talk like that...! I'm sure we'll find it! Shine: B-but what if- Make3.0Shine realizes he's stuttering and stops. Shine: You're right. We will have Pop Tart back! I know we- Barbossa: All hands on deck! All hands and flippers on deck! FairyTailLover01, Make3.0Shine, and Markiplier go to Barbossa and Cute eyes smiles and derpily goes over to Barbossa. Captain Jack: I see...misty clouds and some sugary sweet. Make3.0Shine finally smiles. Shine: That could be a pop tart! Make3.0Shine cheers and FairyTailLover01 jumps and claps excitedly, but Barbossa notices something. Barbossa: What is that thing? Something snatches the pop tart. Captain Jack: Oh no... Shine: What is it? Barbossa: It's...it's... Captain Jack and Barbossa: THE KRAKEN! Cute Eyes gasps while a ship rises from the sea, revealing Davy Jones. Davy: HA! The pop tart is mine! Make3.0Shine gasps, Cute Eyes looks like he's gonna go insane and FairyTailLover01 looks mad as all heck. Shine: NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT! Lover, Cute Eyes, cover me! I'm going in for the attack! FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes nod while pirates start shooting at the ship. Make3.0Shine backflips onto the Flying Dutchman, summons a sword and fights Davy Jones. Captain Jack: You two, use the cannons! FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes go over to the cannon and look for something to shoot. Barbossa: And Mark...do something! Mark: WHAT DO I EVEN DO?! Barbossa: ANYTHING! Barbossa passes a gun to Markiplier. Mark: Uh-OOH! Barbossa: Use it wisely. Markiplier takes the gun happily, then nods. Mark: Got it. It's midnight, but Make3.0Shine knows FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier will get hunted down, so he surrenders. Shine: I surrender! Make3.0Shine starts to cry. Shine: Take the pop tart. Make3.0Shine drops sword. Lover: S-Shine...? Mark: What is he thinking? Davy Jones laughs. Davy: Thank you for this experience. Davy Jones sails away and Make3.0Shine jumps back to the Black Pearl. Captain Jack: Why did you surrender?! Make3.0Shine is as still as a statue as FairyTailLover01 looks at him nervously. Lover: Are you okay...? What happened...? Make3.0Shine sighs. Shine: We can go home. We'll have to get another pop tart. Lover: What?! Are you kidding me?! What are you thinking...?! We can't get home in time! Make3.0Shine shrugs. Shine: It’s midnight. Go get food or whatever. Lover: How could you think of food at a time like thi- A giant ship flies by. It looks quite similar to the Magical Hive, so Make3.0Shine stands up and sees Jacksepticeye in there, who lands nearby, while FairyTailLover01 stares at the ship. Shine: Jack! What are you doing here and why do you have the Magical Hive? Jack: The Incredibles told me to deliver it. Oh, and I might have a little thing for you guys. Shine: Yes? Jacksepticeye comes out with something behind his back. Jack: You can repay me for this later. Jacksepticeye pulls out the Legendary Pop Tart and Make3.0Shine stares. Shine: Can I say something to you, Jack? Jack: Hm? Shine: LIKE A BOSS! Thanks man! You really came through! Jack: Of course, dude! Shine: I'll repay you when we're NOT in the middle of a battle. Jack: Alright. Now let's get Pop Tart all better, shall we? Make3.0Shine is about to heal Pop Tart, but Davy Jones steals it again. Jack: OH, COME ON! Shine: Can you just let us have a happy ending?! FairyTailLover01 aims at Davy Jones with the Hydro-Bow, but he heals Pop Tart. Lover: Uh... FairyTailLover01 puts away the bow. Davy: Don't you know? Cute Eyes: Know what? Davy: Whoever heals Pop Tart keeps her as a minion. Pop Tart is evil. Shine: Lover, you might want to get your bow out again. FairyTailLover01 twitches a bit and does just that, but Trat Pop kicks Cute Eyes in the face. Lover: CUTE EYES! Trat Pop: Take that, "buddy". Cute Eyes looks like he's gonna cry again. Cute Eyes: P-Pop Tart...it's me...your best friend...! Trat Pop: I don't have friends. Cute Eyes: ...I WANT MY POP TART BACK! Trat Pop pulls out a gun. Trat Pop: Time to finish you, CUTE EYES! Cute Eyes can't move from pure fear, but Markiplier aims his gun at Trat Pop. Trat Pop: Just what do you think you're doing, Mark? Mark: You pull the trigger, I pull the trigger. Trat Pop drops her gun and Markiplier puts his gun to his side. Trat Pop: If you say so, Markimoo. Trat Pop giggles just a bit and Markiplier's hand twitches a bit, but Trat Pop pulls out a knife and lunges at Cute Eyes, making him shriek, so Make3.0Shine makes the hard choice and cracks her pop tart. Cute Eyes and Mark both gasp as she dies. Lover: ...Shine... Shine: I had to...she would have killed Cute Eyes. FairyTailLover01 drops her bow and hugs Make3.0Shine. Lover: ...I know...but...it had to be hard to cast that spell and...break her pop tart... Make3.0Shine realizes something and punches Davy Jones into the water. Shine: I know how to revive Pop Tart. But I can't do it alone. Lover: We're all ready to help you, Shine. Shine: It will take all of us to hold hands or flippers and form a circle around Pop Tart. You guys ready? Everyone holds hands or flippers. Orbs go around Pop Tart and she starts floating and suddenly, a pop tart forms around her and she opens her eyes. Pop Tart: Where am I? Cute Eyes just full on hugs Pop Tart. Pop Tart: Cute Eyes? Is that you, buddy? Cute Eyes: Yeah...it's me! Pop Tart hugs Cute Eyes and FairyTailLover01 smiles a bit. Pop Tart: Hi Lover! Hi Mark! Hi Jack! Hi Mast- Pop Tart stops. Pop Tart: Where's Master Shine? FairyTailLover01 looks around for a second. Jack: Wha-he was just here a second ago...! (Meanwhile, in Skylands...) Make3.0Shine wakes up on a cloud. Shine: Huh? Master Eon appears. Eon: Make3.0Shine, you have accomplished something great: the revival spell. As a reward, you are now a Portal Master! Make3.0Shine cheers. Shine: LIKE A BOSS! Category:Transcripts